MegaMan Family Life Drabbles
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Just some one shot Drabbles about Life of the Blaze Family and other ficlets.
1. MegaMan Family Life Drabbles

Happy Sunday my fellow good readers and family. *Ahem* First of all, I would like to thank everyone of you especially you Valdearg64 for taking the time to view my stories and giving out great reviews to show just how much you love and want me to keep going on thank you so, so very much! Second of all, now that I am officially done with my last fic called ~*A Family Christmas~* Get ready for more Starring Megaman, Protoman, Lan, and Chaud along with their daughters for an all new one in the form of little ficlets about the life of the new Blaze Family. So, what do you all say? Are you all in or... Out? I'm going to be giving out my fan characters bio then hope sometime later tonight I can post up one; I don't work miracles but I can't say that I'm going to be updating every single day due to me doing College courses online in my home however, I will try to sneak one up now and again. Now, Let's. Get. It. On!

MegaMan Family Life Drabbles.

Starring: MegaMan, Protoman, Lan Hikari Blaze, Eugene Chaud (Chaud) Blaze, Magnolia Blaze, Miracle Blaze, Haruka Hikari, Yuichiro Hikari, Maylu, Yai, Raika, Pride, , Tory Froid, Anetta, The Navis and many more.

Takes Place after ~*A Family Christmas~*

Look out for the Bio's starting late tonight hopefully. Thank you and have a great day!


	2. Fan-Character Bio's Magnolia

Here are my Fan-Characters Bio's enjoy!

Name: Magnolia Haruka Hikari Blaze.

Nick-Name: Maggie.

Age: Depends on the Drabble I'll be doing but let's start her off at 2 years old.

Gender: Female.

Human

Family: Lan Hikari Blaze (Papa/Mother) Chaud Blaze (Daddy) Miracle (Newborn baby sister) MegaMan (Uncle), Protoman (Uncle) (Cousin) (Cousin) Haruka Hikari (Maternal GrandMother) Yuichiro Hikari (Maternal Grandfather), Shuseki Blaze (Paternal Grandfather) Maylu (Aunt Figure) Yai (Aunt Figure) Raika (Uncle Figure) Pride (Aunt Figure) Tory Froid (Uncle Figure) Dex and Chisao (Uncle Figures) Anetta (Aunt Figure) Amanda (Nanny)

Personality: Cute, Sweet, Outgoing, Adventurous, Curious, Kind, Fun-loving.

Birthday: May 27th.

Star-Sign: Gemini.

Likes: Her Parents (Mostly her Papa) her Grandparents, Her Uncle Raika and Aunt Pride, sweets, having fun, the park, staying up late, her nanny Amanda, her Papa telling her bedtime stories, and her stuffed pig Mr. Oinkers.

Dislikes: Baths, Vegetables, having to go to bed early, being left out, her parents going away.

Description: She has Pale skin like her Father Chaud, and sapphire blue eyes, not to mention his dual tone hair which is white at the top and black at the bottom but despite having his looks, she has Lan's personality that Chaud had once told his husband that she was going to grow up to be just like him.

Bio: Magnolia was born on May 27th to parents Eugene Chaud Blaze, and Lan Hikari Blaze and is also the big sister of Newborn baby Miracle Hikari Blaze. Maggie is a very fun-loving toddler who just loves to enjoy being outdoors and of course having fun which was a trait she had inherited from her Papa Lan who she seems to favor over than Chaud; as a matter of fact, she is more of a Papa's girl than a Daddy's girl. As a very young baby, Lan used to tell her stories of when he was a Net-Battler back in his child-hood days that when she get old enough, she will want to become one as well. She is very curious about the world around her that at times Chaud seems to have trouble pulling her away from certain or different things that will result to her getting injured (But that's just in his opinion; he is more of the worrywart than Lan is although he too is overprotective but tries not to show it often).

Not only does Maggie love her parents, but her Grandparents as well. Haruka enjoys babysitting her grand-daughter and showering her with sweets, cartoons, and stories while Yuichiro on the other hand, does fun activities like arts and crafts or doing puzzles together. Despite living in a world with two famous parents, they keep it at a minimum for they fear that it will be too much for her at a still younger age at only 2 years old. But all in all, Maggie enjoys being with her family.

Well, Here's Magnolia's Bio, I'll start with Miracle's tomorrow goodnight!


	3. Fan-Character Bio Miracle Blaze

Here is the second Fan-Character of mine! Meet Miracle!

Name: Miracle Camella Hikari Blaze.

Gender: Female.

Species: Human.

Age: Just a newborn.

Family: Chaud Blaze (Father) Lan Hikari Blaze (Papa/Mother), Magnolia (Big Sister) Haruka Hikari (Maternal Grandmother) Yuichiro Hikari (Maternal Grandfather) Shuseki Blaze (Paternal Grandfather) (Uncle), (Uncle) (Cousin) (Cousin) Maylu (Aunt Figure) Raika (Uncle Figure) Pride (Aunt Figure) Yai (Aunt Figure) Tory (Uncle Figure) Dex and Chisao (Uncle Figures) Anetta (Aunt Figure)

Description: She has Lan's skin tone along with two different colored eyes; the left eye is brown like Lan's while the right is blue like Chaud's

Hair color: She has her Father Chaud's dual hair the upper part is brown while the lower part is white.

Birthdate: December 25th (She was born on Christmas :) See ~*A Family Christmas~* For a better understanding.

Star Sign: Capricorn.

Origin of Name: Lan was the one who named the newborn infant Miracle due to her being born on Christmas Morning and she was indeed a Christmas Miracle ;)

Origin of Middle Name: Miracle was given the middle name Camella which was a name after Chaud's late Mother who passed away when the then soon to be Vice President was just only 6 years old at the time. He also gave it to her that would help him to remember and think about his Mom day by day.

Personality: Cute, sweet, shy, quiet, playful and very energetic.

Likes: Her family (Mostly her Dad) Her Grandparents, and Uncles, playing with her toys, cookies, listening to stories especially fairy-tales about princesses and fairies her Big sister Maggie, playing with Maggie, outdoors.

Dislikes: Getting sick, feeling left out when Maggie has friends over, mushy carrots, cheese, being too overly dressed up when going out, her Daddy being too overly protective.

Bio: Miracle Camella Hikari Blaze was born on December 25th to parents Eugene Chaud Blaze and Lan Hikari Blaze as well as being the new infant sister to Magnolia Blaze. Born on Christmas Morning due to Lan going into labor quite early than expected, she was soon introduced to her new family also being given a mixture of birthday and Christmas presents by the former members of Net Saviors from many years ago back in the childhood days of her parents who then by at that time grew very fond of her in that short period of time.

While Miracle loves her parents very much, she seems to favor Chaud over Lan as she appears to be a Daddy's girl than a Papa's girl unlike Maggie who favors Lan over Chaud. Like her big sister, she is also very curious about the world around her that whenever she sees something that fascinates her, she will start to clap her hands when she's either happy or excited.

Although she was born into a family of both famous fathers (Chaud being the President and CEO of Blaze-Quest, the Multi-National Gaming company, and Lan being a scientist at Sci-labs), she doesn't quite understand whenever they have to go away at times but she loves to see the look on both her Grandparents faces when she and Maggie stay with them for a few days.

Despite being a quiet baby, Miracle is very playful and loves to play with her toys or with her sibling whom she has grown to love the minute she came into the world.

Introducing Miracle Blaze's Bio hope this sums up everything about the children. The Drabbles will be in hopefully sometime tomorrow night. Good night and sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 1 The Bad Dream Buster

Here is the First Chapter to The Family Life Drabbles Enjoy!

**Chapter 1.**

** The Bad Dream Buster.**

** Characters: Lan Hikari Blaze, Magnolia (Maggie) Blaze, Haruka Hikari (In a Dream Cameo appearance), Yuichiro Hikari (In A Dream Cameo appearance).**

** Setting: The Blaze Mansion on a late January Night.**

** Rated: G.**

_Heavy panting could be heard as the little female toddler was running for her life as fast as her little aching legs could give out as much energy as they possibly could. Cold sweat was running down her spoon shaped face trying hard as she might to get away from the most terrorizing creature that was out to get her. The dark woods appeared to be never ending in her opinion thinking that she would never get out to see the light again. But things were about to get from bad to worse as she tripped on a discarded branch falling down in the process. _

_ Deep breathing was heard nearby. She wanted to get up to run or maybe hide even but her leg was hurting real badly and there was no way anyone would be able to hear her if she had started to scream. The blood red eyes blinked twice along showing off its mouth with a toothy fang grin as it licked its lips as she stared on completely frightened._

"AAAHHHH!" Maggie screamed as much as her little lungs could handle as she instantly sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat and tears like she had been crying the entire time. She panted heavily looking around her surroundings to see that she was in her room and not in the dark forest anymore.

Just then, the door opened revealing to be her Papa Lan in his blue robe and slippers walking towards her bed.

"Maggie are you alright?" Fresh tears appeared in her big blue eyes yet again as she managed to just bury her head in his chest with muffled sobs being heard.

"Oh Sweetie, you must have had a bad dream didn't you?" Lan asked softly stroking her hair; she slowly looked up into his Hazel brown eyes and nodded.

He hugged her tightly. "It's okay honey, it's alright Papa's here and I will not let anything bad happen to you I promise." He soon kissed her on top of the head with her smiling lightly.

"Come on, what do you say you and I go down for some hot chocolate okay?"

"Okay Papa."

Downstairs in the large kitchen, the Father and Daughter pair were silently sipping away their cocoa.

"Dreams can be quite scary at times. But they are how the way you want them to be as well." Lan explained with the dual toned haired girl at full attention; she loved her Papa more than anything and anyone in the whole wide world and he always knew the answers to stuff that would make any problem disappear.

"Like what?" Magnolia asked meekly.

"Well, they are just like the cartoons that you watch on tv. They can be happy, sad, or scary too. I used to have bad dreams myself when I was your age."

"Weally? But how Papa? You're a gwown up." Lan chuckled.

"Oh Grown ups can even have bad dreams themselves too. And Grandma Haruka thought of a way to help get rid of them. When she would tuck me in at nights just before falling asleep, she would tell me to think of only good things that way, I would not be so scared anymore."

"What kind of things?" The toddler asked curiously.

"Like going to the beach in the summertime. Swimming, making sandcastles, and even finding nice seashells to collect. What are your favorite things?"

Maggie thought and thought then it suddenly dawned on her as she grew the biggest smiles.

"Grandma's Cakes and Mr. Oinkers." Lan smiled warmly.

"Those sound like very nice things to think about. Come on let's get you back into bed; I'll tuck you in.

Back upstairs, the brunette man kissed his daughter on her slightly chubby cheek and brought her favorite stuffed pig to hold.

"Now remember Maggie, only think of good things and they will help you fall asleep okay?" Nodding, he kissed her on the cheek one more time, and turned on the night-line.

"Goodnight Magnolia, sweet dreams. I love you sweetie."

"I wuv you Papa. Goodnight." Soon, the door was shut gently as she slowly closed her eyes as they were now becoming heavy.

~*Dream~*

_She smiled her biggest grin ever feeling the movements of the car and the wind in her hair blowing her pigtails slightly. Lan looked her way smiling too as the car finally pulled into the driveway of none other than the Hikari Residence. She quickly opened the door with the man following closely behind._

_ There they were standing side by side to each-other both smiling in unison happy to see their favorite grand-daughter._

_ "Gwanma, Gwanpa!" She exclaimed happily throwing herself in their open arms who both hugged her tightly._

_ The End._


	5. Chapter 2 Teething

Hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter now get ready for the second one called Teething :)

**Chapter 2.**

** Teething.**

** Starring: Lan Hikari Blaze, Chaud Blaze, Magnolia Blaze (mentioned along with appearance), Amanda the Nanny, and Miracle Blaze.**

** Rated: G.**

If there was anybody whom Chaud loved apart from his sweet, fun-loving Husband Lan and his playful carefree daughter Magnolia, it was indeed his second offspring known as Miracle. Miracle Camella Hikari Blaze was a natural newborn filled with life and curiosity just like her big sister and Papa. Despite being a quiet infant, she was also fun-loving, and loved to know about the world around her as much as her little cranium could soak up which she had inherited from her Father whom she had favored more. But at times, Chaud himself would get overprotective of his child's well-being that he was afraid that he would lose her someday and that was what worried him the most out of anything that he had ever worked for.

One sunny Friday Morning, the family along with the children's nanny Amanda were downstairs having breakfast, the males were having hot bowls of oatmeal along with the red-haired woman except for Maggie who had her favorite bowl of Froot Loops cereal. Suddenly, crying could be heard from upstairs; knowing that it was baby Miracle screaming for her life.

Quickly using his fatherly instincts, Chaud soon got up and ran up the spiral staircase towards his child's bedroom where she was in her crib lying on her back wailing as much as her lungs could carry out.

"There there Miracle honey, Daddy's here, what ever is the matter? are you hungry? are you hot or cold? does your diaper need to change? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked but no matter how many times he did so, she just couldn't seem to calm down. Finally, an idea came into his head, he soon started to wiggle his index finger a technique that his Mother had did on him when he was an infant himself; whenever he would cry for no apparent reason, Camella would hold out her finger and wiggle it until the sobbing would be reduced.

Seeing the finger soon started to make Miracle slowly stop as she looked on with big wide bulging eyes as she soon quickly grabbed it with all her might and started to suck and bite receiving a slight wince from the business man who grew confused for a couple of minutes before it suddenly dawned on him.

_'She's teething, my baby girl is teething' _He thought as a small warm smile crept up on his face nuzzling her soft and chubby cheek kissing her on the forehead.

Lan and Amanda were seen from the doorway watching the cute scene before them the entire time as the brunette sighed happily.

"That is definitely going into the baby book."

The End.


	6. Chapter 3 Crawling

Good Morning everyone! Happy Friday! We are almost into the weekend as it is and to celebrate, here's another Chapter of MegaMan Family Life Drabbles. Introducing, Crawing Enjoy!

**Chapter 3.**

** Crawling.**

** Starring: Lan Hikari Blaze, Chaud Blaze, and Miracle Blaze age: 5 months old.**

** Setting: The Blaze Mansion on a warm sunny Evening in early May.**

** Rating: G.**

The Bright yellow evening sun shined brightly in the crystal clear blue skies as Lan and Chaud were in the large family room in the Blaze Estate playing with their now 5 month old baby daughter Miracle. The couple smiled warmly as they watched their infant child playing happily with her stuffed animals as she was petting her bunny and flapping its big floppy ears as well. Just then, the phone started to ring off the hook in the kitchen, letting him know that he would be right back, Lan quickly got up to answer it leaving his husband alone with the baby.

Chaud soon got out a box of blocks from the cubby area of the tall television cabinet taking his time to gently get them out while humming a calm soothing tune as he gazed down at his daughter.

"Would you like to help Daddy build a castle?" The sound of clapping hands could be heard as the Blaze male gave her a wooden block to start with. Eyeing the wooden rectanglular shape, along with bi-colored eyes growing wide, the tiny female soon started throwing it down waiting to see if it would move. Chaud grew confused wondering why she did such a silly thing like that. He watched intensely again with her this time throwing it a little further; suddenly, something wonderful had happened.

Rolling onto her stomach, Miracle placed her tiny hands firmly on the carpeted ground. With all her strength and might, she soon started to crawl with inch by inch. The Cerulean blue orbed man stared surprised watching his offspring crawl for the very first time; quickly getting up, and getting the video camera and the baby book, he soon turned on the gadget recording every single move as possible getting as much footage to show to Lan.

At last, getting the block, the little Blaze individual crawled her way back tightly grasping it into her hand to show her Father. Tears started to form in his eyes setting the cam recorder down on the couch to pick her up nuzzling her soft face planting a kiss on her cheek and forehead.

_'Well done sweetie. I am so proud of you.'_

The End.

Sorry that this was bland but I did the research on when babies start learning to crawl. Since they start between the ages of 3-7 months I think, I made Miracle's age to be 5 instead; hey, babies learn early in their own way, I started learning to walk when I was only 3 months old I think and my sister too but I don't know when she started though; we were both early learners at a real young age. Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 4 First Word

Here's a new Chapter of MegaMan Family Life Drabbles ;)

**Chapter 4.**

** First Word.**

** Starring: Haruka Hikari, Magnolia Blaze, Miracle Blaze, Yuichiro Hikari (cameo), Lan Hikari Blaze (mentioned), Chaud Blaze (mentioned).**

** Where: The Hikari House.**

** Time: 2:15 p.m. on a sunny Saturday afternoon in May.**

Haruka hummed a sweet and gentle tune as she was busy making up a batch of delicious home-made Chocolate chip cookies and snicker doodles. Maggie and Miracle watched their Grandmother at work as they smiled couldn't wait to try the first bite. Due to their parents having to go to work today, they were staying over at their Grandparents house for the afternoon until they would come back to pick them up; but the Hikari woman didn't mind though she loved her grand-daughters very much and would always take the time to watch them; in her opinion, they were like little angels.

"Are they weady yet Gwandma?" Maggie asked as she saw the matriarch placing them on the white plate.

"Yes they are, but you have to wait for them to cool first before you can have one sweetie okay?"

"Okay." Maggie said with a hint of disappointment in her tone which made Haruka feel sorry for her but soon had an idea.

"I'll tell you what, What do you say we all go to the Park and play there for awhile then later we'll come back and have cookies as our snack okay?" That made the dual haired toddler girl perk up jumping for joy and the baby clapping her tiny hands.

"Okay!"

**Later that Day...**

Maggie ran inside the house the minute the door was opened. Yuichiro, who had just finished working over at the Sci-Labs for today, was on the sofa in the living room reading the newspaper. He smiled seeing the sight of his wife and two grandchildren as he got up to welcome them back home.

"Hello girls, did you have fun with Grandma today?" He asked as he sat Maggie down on the chair next to him.

"We sure did Gwandpa. Gwandma made cookies but they were hot so we went to the park fo them to get cold." The Hikari adults laughed knowing how much Mag loved to talk up a storm.

"Well you're in luck, they are fully cool now. So, who wants to be the first to try one? any volunteers?"

"I will I will!" The toddler raised her hand while jumping in her seat as Haruka gently placed the baked treat in her hand who then bit and chewed.

"It's yummy!" She exclaimed receiving a laugh from her Grandparents who both knew that although she had Chaud's looks, she had Lan's personality for it reminded them of how their son was when he was her age.

"C-C-Cook... Cookie..." Replied Miracle receiving surprised looks from the three people.

"Yuichiro, did you hear that? Miracle just said her first word." The brunette spectacled male grinned picking up his infant grand-daughter.

"Say that again Miracle." He asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cookie" she said proudly as Maggie jumped for joy proud of her sister's very first word; she couldn't wait to tell this to her parents later tonight before it would be their bed-time; she could already imagine the look on their faces when they would hear it up close.

The End.


	8. Chapter 5 A Trip to the Doctor

Afternoon my family! sorry for not updating for a month school has just been murdering me since then; but get ready for an all new chapter! enjoy and don't forget to comment! no Flamers please thank you :)

**Chapter 5.**

** A Trip to The Doctors.**

** Starring: Lan Hikari Blaze, Magnolia Blaze, Dr. Rhonda Rogers, Chaud Blaze (mentioned), Miracle Blaze (mentioned), Amanda the Nanny, (mentioned), Megaman (mentioned), Protoman (mentioned).**

** Location: ACDC Family Practice Doctor Clinic.**

** Time: 11:15 a.m.**

Maggie gazed all around her surroudnings of the large Doctor's Clinic. She rubbed her eyes after seeing white everywhere and the bright lights were too much for her to handle. She had a bad ear ache from two days ago and Lan's only suggestion was to take her to see Dr. Rogers first thing-which she didn't like at all to begin with. She fidgeted in her chair as the brunette adult himself looked down from his magazine to see his daughter at his hip who gazed at his face with tearful eyes.

"Papa, I don't want to see the doctor, my ears are fine see I can hear everything." His features softened as he wrapped his long arm around her to calm her down planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Maggie, there is nothing to be afraid of. The Doctor is very nice and she wouldn't hurt you at all not on my watch."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"Why would you think that? of course she will; she loves all children." Lan reassured her as the door opened and the toddler's name was called out. She held on tightly afraid to let go but the scientist picked her up patting her on her back letting her know that he would be there with her the entire time.

Very soon, the female doctor stepped right through looking at her chart searching for Maggie's name. Seeing the little girl up close, she smiled warmly extending out her hand for her to shake.

"Hello there, you must be Magnolia Blaze, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Rhonda Rogers." The woman replied as her emerald green eyes sparkled along with her ebony black hair as she grinned happily.

"H-Hello..." The little girl whispered timidly.

"I can see that this is your very first visit here I assume?" Lan nodded.

"Yes it certainly is. She has been having a very bad ear ache from a couple of days ago."

"But my ears are fine, come on Papa let's go Daddy is going to be making lunch soon and we don't want to be late." She said quickly tugging on her Father's shirt as an indication for both of them to leave at once but Dr. Rogers interrupted.

"Not yet dear, what your dad has explained to me is true besides, if we don't do something right away, the problem could get worse than it already is." Thinking for a moment, the dual-haired girl nodded weakly and sighed.

"I know just how you feel, all of our patients are like that whenever it's their first checkup but I promise you, there is nothing scary about it you'll see." She winked as she walked over to her drawers taking out a set of rubber gloves and an otoscope revealing it to her who by then gasped burying her face in Lan's shirt.

"It's alright, there is nothing to be afraid of. This what I have in my hand will not hurt you at all; instead, this will check your ears. It is called an otoscope."

Maggie grew confused. "Oto...what?"

"An otoscope, it is an instrument that will look inside your ears to see if they are clean and healthy or not. Now don't be nervous, and just come a little closer so I can take a little look."

Doing what she was ordered to do, Dr. Rogers gently placed the tool inside turning on the little light to see what was going on.

"Okay very good, you are doing great Magnolia, this ear is clean, now let's see the other." Walking around, she shined the light once more but what she saw, made her frown slightly.

"There is a problem, you have some gunky stuff in there which is making it a little hard for you to hear that's why it hurts." Turning off the light and putting the otoscope down, she went over to the cabinet to take out some cotton swabs and a little bottle of peroxide.

"What is that going to do?"

"I am just going to dab a little bit of peroxide onto this swab to clean your ear properly that way, the gunk will come out more easily. If you like, you can hold onto your father." Lan smiled giving her yet another kiss this time on her head.

"It will be okay sweetie." He whispered gently as the female did her job carefully cleaning out the unnecessary wax that was stuck. Maggie tightly shut her eyes feeling the cold sensation of the liquid as she held onto the brunette male's arm a little tighter.

"There, all done. Now was that so bad?" Slowly opening back her orbs, she could feel her ear twitch and no more gunk was left over. Touching it and felling no more pain, she smiled brightly.

"Hey it does feel better it doesn't hurt anymore!" She clapped her hands happily as both adults smiled.

"And just for being a great patient, here is a very special lollipop and some stickers do you like stickers?" Nodding, she took the pack and the candy from her saying thank you as they waved goodbye.

"See honey, that wasn't very bad at all. You were super." Lan complimented as Maggie grinned.

"Thank you Papa, I love the doctor! wait till I tell Daddy, Nana Amanda, Uncle Megaman, Uncle Protoman, and Miracle about all about it."

"I'm sure they will love to hear it." And together, the father and daughter pair walked hand-in-hand all the way back home.

The End.


	9. Chapter 6 Announcement

Hate me now if I didn't update, but it's not my fault; I've just been so busy with school lately plus today, I was out doing yard-work with my parents. Even though it's almost 3 a.m. That doesn't mean I can't do it now. So, get ready for a brand new update! Of Megaman Family Life Drabbles! ;)

**Chapter 6.**

** Announcement.**

** Starring: Lan Hikari Blaze, Princess Pride, Magnolia Blaze (Mentioned), Miracle Blaze (Mentioned), Amanda the nanny (Mentioned), Haruka and Yuichiro Hikari (Mentioned), Chaud Blaze, and Raika.**

** Where: The Blaze Mansion.**

Princess Pride smiled a very content smile while humming a sweet yet gentle tune as she was helping Lan fold up the laundry in the living room. She and Raika were in town for a few days and what better way to spend your vacation time than visiting friends whom they had known so long ago? despite it raining like cats and dogs outside, she didn't mind it one bit at all; the brunette just had to smile while shaking his head seeing the blonde heir in her moment not paying any attention.

"Wow Pride, I have never seen you so calm before; you have got to tell me the secret." The beautiful kind blonde smiled as she continued to fold up some shirts.

"It's no secret really Lan, my mother had taught me all about keeping a positive attitude ever since I was a little girl; no matter how tough the situation is, it is always good to look on the bright side of things especially since this little bun in the oven has been keeping me real active lately." She soon found her hand down towards her stomach as she began rubbing it in a gentle circular motion. The handsome scientist just grinned. Since she announced that she and the mint-haired soldier were going to have a baby, leaving her at only 6 months pregnant, he couldn't be anymore proud for the both of them despite having troubles with Raika in the past, he soon came to terms to warm up towards him.

With the last pair of pants that were folded, the laundry basket was now being taken upstairs and the clothes were put away in their proper places.

Tea was now being dranked in the kitchen along with a slice of freshly baked carrot cake that just came out of the oven was now fully cooled and being devoured.

"Oh Pride, I just want to thank you so much for coming here all the way from Brightland to help me with a few things since Maggie and Miracle are spending a few days over at my parents' house, and Amanda is in Paris at her cousin's wedding. But you do need to be careful though, doing too much will likely cause stress on the baby." The kind-hearted Monarch nodded while sipping her hot beverage.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Lan, we royal females have been strong individuals when it came on to pregnancies; my Great-Grandmother Dolores, my Grandmother Ethal, and my Mother Amelia are all whom I have to thank; even Raika who has been nothing but my rock since I had told him the news. Plus, we also have a very special announcement later tonight; if you and Chaud don't mind that is."

Shaking his head, and grinning in the process, they held each-others hands giggling like little school children couldn't wait for this evening to roll on by.

Later that night, as promised, the 4 former Net-Saviors were in the large dining room having dinner which consisted of Chinese take-out courtesy of Chaud and Raika. The married couple looked at each-other which was obviously their link that they had used to connect to one another as The Sharronian cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we're all together, and there are no disturbances anywhere around or near us, we have a very important announcement to make." The shounen ai couple looked at each-other then back to their friends who couldn't keep their smiles off of their faces as Pride, couldn't take the silence anymore, blurted out.

"We are going to be moving and living here in Akihara from now on so that way, we will be closer to you guys. And you won't have to worry about babysitters, we will be most happy to watch the children for you at times."

The scientist and business president could hardly believe their ears.

"A-A-Are you serious Pride?" Chaud asked seeing her nod having a glow to her making her ecstatic.

"Of course, since the baby will be on its way, we thought that it would be better to settle down and live the simple life like we had always dreamed of; besides like Lan said, doing too much will cause stress on the infant." She winked causing him to smile as he got up from his chair to congratulate them by giving them a group hug in return while Chaud on the other hand just clapped very happy knowing full well, that with their friends being close towards them, he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all anymore.

How did you all like it? Pride and Raika finally get their big debut woohoo! Anyway, hope you all enjoy and more with them will be coming real soon! ;)


	10. Chapter 7 Finger-Painting

Here's Chapter 7 of Mega-Man Family Life.

**Chapter 7.**

** Finger-Painting.**

** Starring: Lan Blaze, Maggie Blaze, Miracle Blaze (mentioned), and Chaud Blaze (cameo).**

** Where: The Blaze Mansion.**

** Time: 1:21 p.m.**

** Day: Saturday.**

Lan and Maggie smiled as they were in the kitchen doing some finger painting while enjoying a peaceful and relaxing Saturday afternoon. Chaud had to work late over at the company from last night and was taking a nap on the couch in the living room; so Lan had taken the liberty of playing with his daughter for today; after all, he was on his day off from SciLabs and of course it was a better way to spend the day enjoying such a leisure activity.

Maggie soon dipped her hand into the green paint as the brunette watched her in curiosity while she was busy at work trying to make the picture as perfect as possible. For a three-year-old like herself, Maggie was a very determined but very intelligent child that when it came on to anything that was artistic, she wanted it to look the best. Lan had also said to himself that no matter what she was going to be when she grew up, she was going to be an artist; after looking at her coloring drawings, he really did see much potential into them and they looked wonderful.

Crying could be heard from upstairs as Lan realized that it was Miracle who had just woken up from her nap; apparently, she had had a bad dream and was now screaming out for one of her parents. Telling Magnolia to stay put, he soon left leaving the little girl to finish up without him.

10 minutes later, Maggie suddenly grew bored her picture then finished having nothing to do. She wanted her Papa back with her but knew better than to go upstairs and demand his attention back. Getting up from the chair, she soon made her way into the Den Area where she saw Chaud snoozing away peacefully and looking fully relieved. She then smirked a little smirk as she ran back towards the table to get the paints as she set each container down and she started to work careful not to wake her Daddy up. She soon found another "masterpiece" to work on as she silently giggled as she worked the purple paint onto his nose.

Later that evening, the entire family sat down to spaghetti and meatballs for dinner but Lan was paying more attention to Chaud's face than his food.

"What?" He asked as the brunette snickered covering his mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh Chaud, you might want to take a look at your face..." The dual-toned haired man looked up in a mixture of confusion and annoyance as he soon made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

Before he knew it, a mighty scream boomed throughout the Estate as Lan and Maggie laughed.

"Did you do that to Daddy?" The toddler nodded as they high-fived each-other.

Sorry if this looked rushed and poorly written but hey, it's my way of apologizing for leaving it without any updates for nearly 2 months since back in April. Hope you enjoy it! I wanted to try my hand at comedy for once with this :D


	11. Chapter 8 Learning the hold

Sooooooo sorry for not continuing the Drabbles. School has just been murdering me after all. So, without any interruptions, Enjoy Chapter 8 of Megaman Family Drabbles. :)

**Chapter 8.**

** Learning to hold.**

**Starring: Lan Hikari Blaze, Chaud Blaze, Magnolia Blaze, Miracle Blaze, Maylu Sakurai, Tory Froid, Yai Ayona, Haruka Hikari, Yuichiro Hikari, Pride, Raika, Chisao, Dex, Annetta.**

Maggie sat in the kitchen crossing her arms as she could hear the awes from many of the familiar faces of old friends and family of her parents coming from the living room area. She pouted her lips as she looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall that read out 2:35 and sighed. Lan had promised to make her a snack the minute he had finished writing up some reports for Scilabs, but hearing Miracle's crying was what prevented him to do so; not long after, Haruka and Yuichiro had dropped by for a visit along with some of the brunette's companions as well.

Hearing cute baby noises and words for her younger sister were enough to get the little dual haired girl upset as she looked down at her painting that she was going to show her parents was quickly dismissed due to them tending to the infant. Not that she was angry and hurt, but she was also jealous that the second born was getting all the attention and she wasn't; the thoughts in her head riled her up so much, that she eventually ripped the picture in half and threw it in the garbage as she marched into the other room.

There sat in the couch, was Lan as he looked down sweetly at his daughter as she was sucking away on her pacifier looking at all the people that surrounded them. Chaud was busy at work video-taping which his partner found to be a good idea for when she grew older, she would experience herself in her moments. Magnolia looked down with a bitter expression wishing that it was she that was in her male mother's arms and not the baby.

"Oh Yu, isn't she the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Haruka asked as the former scientist nodded also smiling down at his granddaughter.

"She's really a breath of fresh air, she is such an angel."

Maylu and Yai were busy making little baby sounds while Pride sat on the sofa next to the married man while she on the other hand was rubbing her own stomach in the process. Laika just smiled witnessing his little 'niece' as she was waving her arms around while trying to say some words which the adults knew as gibberish making the moment even more cute.

That had made Maggie sit to her stomach even more as Lan finally looked up at his child smiling with an idea coming into his head.

"Everyone, Maggie is going to hold Miracle for the very first time. Come sit with me sweetie."

The young three year old hesitated at first but seeing the many eyes of the grown-ups encouraged her to do so without complaints.

Lan gently put the very small individual onto Maggie's lap as he instructed her on what to do. Pretty soon, Maggie and Miracle locked eyes with each-other as the older latter' face slowly turned to a sweet sisterly smile as the crowd looked on smiling all around. Tory with his camera, took a picture and handed it over to Chaud while Chisao, Annetta, and Dex video recorded with their phones where they would treseaure the moment always and from that day on, Maggie's jealously had flown out the window.

The End.


End file.
